Demon's Mate
by Spitfire17268
Summary: Harry, Lucius, Snape, and Draco find themselves in a strange house full of Demons, Vampires and other creatures after a duel. Warnings: Strong Language and mentions of SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N I Do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. In fact if you reconize it I Do NOT own it._**

****Chapter one

Harry Potter awoke with a start and groaned in pain. The last thing he remembered was fighting with Death Eaters and a dark blue colored curse being thrown at him. More low groans of pain drew his attention to the other three occupants of the room. Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy lay in three of the other beds in the room.

"What happened and where are we?" Draco asked as he sat up. They all fell silent as the door opened and a tall black haired woman entered. She was about five foot eight inches tall. Her hair reached her calves and she had blue eyes.

"You appeared in my back yard three days ago. You have been unconscious since then. We do not know how you got here or how you got through the wards surrounding this house. My name is Emerald and I am the owner of this property." she explained as she closed the door and sat on the empty bed across from Harry. "You are currently in the infirmary. You all have suffered from severe curse damage. I am sorry, but you will have to stay in this room until we have some rooms prepared and warded for you to use." Emerald added.

"My name is Harry Potter and these gentlemen are Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy" Harry said, pointing to each man as he introduced them. "Why do the rooms need to be warded?" he asked in confusion.

"The rooms need to be warded against a lot of the beings currently living here with me" she explained. We have vampires, werewolves, elves, pixies, and several different species of demons living here at the moment" she added when she saw their looks of curiosity.

"Excuse me; are you saying that we have to live with these _beings_, as you call them, until we find a way home?" Lucius asked as he got out of bed and started pacing.

"Yes; I am saying that, Mr. Malfoy. That is why a few of the other wizards and witches are currently warding three rooms for you to use. Before you ask, you and your son will be sharing a room, because we simply do not have the time or man power to ward an extra room just to satisfy your arrogance" she explained.

"If that is the case then shouldn't we all share a room?" Harry asked, earning himself glares from the other three men.

"No you will not be sharing a room, for two reasons. The first is the rooms that you and Mr. Snape will be using are smaller than the one the Malfoy men will be in. The second reason is because a few of the beings here could smell very powerful and very dark magic on these three but not as much from you, Mr. Potter. Until we are absolutely positive that they mean you no harm they will not be allowed out of their rooms without an escort and your room will be warded against them as well as the dangerous beings" she explained as she stood up.

"So, you are saying that Lucius, Draco, and I are prisoners until you deem us safe to be around Mr. Potter?" Snape asked coldly.

"Not exactly, Mr. Snape. You are to be guarded until we can figure out how to remove those vile marks on your arms. Without those marks you serve no-one, although you will probably have to go into hiding, to protect yourselves from Voldemort, but you will be safe from him" she explained patiently.

"The marks can **_NOT_** be removed unless you know someone who can speak parseltounge and knows the spell, in parseltounge, to remove it" Lucius told her coldly.

"I know a few parselmouths and they are all staying here at the moment for a peace conference between the different species, so that is no problem, and I'm sure that a friend of mine knows the spell" she explained calmly.

"How would your friend know a spell that was created a thousand years ago?" Malfoy Sr. asked with undisguised curiosity.

"He is a fifteen hundred year old snake demon, so he probably knew the one who created it" she said, then smirked when Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"What other kinds of demons are here?" Harry asked excitedly, bouncing slightly on the bed. Emerald smiled at him.

"There are dog, hawk, eagle, lion, panther, snake, badger, weasel, fox, wolf, and fire, ice, wind, water, and dragon demons staying here. They are normally harmless and wish to live in peace, but many of them do not like humans very much, that is why your rooms need to be warded, so that you are safe when you are not with someone else" she explained as she walked towards the door. She turned around when she reached it. "This room is heavily warded at the moment to protect you, from each other as well as everyone else, so please do not try to leave until I return for you, which should be in about an hour for lunch. You will be perfectly safe as long as you are with me, but you will not be if you decide to wander around on your own" she explained before leaving the room and locking the door.

"I can't believe we will be living with dark creatures until we find a way home" Draco exclaimed angrily. "From that woman's accent, I would say that we are currently in America. So how did we get here from the Ministry of Magic in London?"

"And how does she know about Voldemort?" Snape asked quietly as he looked around the room. The room was about one hundred and fifty yards long and ten yards wide. There were four rows of thirty beds, two rows of which were along the walls, with five foot wide aisles between each row. There was only one door, which their hostess left through. At the other end of the room was shelves filled with potions and a vast array of medical equipment.

"They are not dark creatures. Even if they were, you have no right to say anything about it considering you three are dark wizards, which does _NOT_ mean you are evil." Harry said as he also studied the room. "Being dark does not mean being evil, just as being light does not mean being good" he explained when all three men turned to stare at him.

"If you really believe that then why do you hate us?" Draco asked as he shifted around to sit on the edge of his bed, glaring at Harry.

"That is none of your business, Malfoy" Harry replied coldly, with a glare of his own. He rolled onto his side, facing away from Draco and towards the door.

"Yes it is my business. You have hated me since we were eleven years old, actually you have hated me since we met and you've hated Professor Snape almost as long as you have hated me. So now you can tell me why" Draco demanded hotly, but Harry ignored him. Draco became angrier and was about to grab Harry's shoulder when he was stopped by shouting coming from outside the door. The four men recognized one of the voices as Emerald's, but the second one was a male voice they had never heard before. They all stared at the door when it shuddered as if someone had been slammed against it.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru, I don't care if you believe your mate is in the infirmary, you are **_NOT_** going near the humans until I say so" Emerald shouted. A loud growl sounded followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor and then silence. They all stared at the door in shock, a moment later the door was swung open by Emerald. She entered the room followed by a six foot tall man with black hair.

"Now I know why you don't like dog demons very much, they are too possessive and territorial" the man said as he closed, locked and warded the door.

"I have no problem with any breed of demon as long as they respect others. I only dislike Sesshomaru because he is an ass who thinks the world owes him something" Emerald replied as they approached the four wizards. "I'm sorry about the disturbance. It's mating season for demons and because of that some demons lose control of themselves if they smell their mate. It's usually not a problem because most of the demons here are already mated so it doesn't affect them, but Sesshomaru is not mated" she explained to the wizards. She was confused when the four wizards stared at the man with her.

"Bloody hell; is that who I think it is?" Harry asked Draco quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce you to my friend Sal" Emerald said as the four men continued to stare at Sal. Sal had waist length black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck and brilliant green eyes exactly like Harry's.

"Salazar Slytherin at your service" Sal said with a smirk.

"Why are they staring at you like that, Sal?" Emerald asked, confused.

"They are British, correct?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, they most likely attended the school my friends and I founded about a thousand years ago" he explained. The four men nodded mutely.

"Ah, that is understandable. I wonder if they would like to meet the others" Emerald muttered to herself.

"What was going on outside the door?" Harry asked, after getting over his surprise. "And who collapsed?" he added as he sat up. Emerald and Sal sat on beds across from them.

"We had to stun a dog demon because he was a little out of control. Sesshomaru has been looking for his mate for centuries. The main problem is that mating season is the best time of year for a demon to conceive a child, so when unmated demons smell their mates they go into what is called a mating haze. Their main goal will be to get their mate pregnant. So, we will have to figure out which one of you is his mate then block your scent" Salazar explained calmly, causing the other four men to stare at him.

"But we're men and men can't get pregnant!" Harry exclaimed loudly. Draco, Lucius, Severus, and Salazar stared at him as if he was an idiot. "WHAT?" he demanded hotly.

"Wizards can get pregnant, Mr. Potter. It may be rare, but if a wizard is powerful enough they can get pregnant" Sal explained calmly.

"We also have potions that can help a wizard get pregnant" Snape added. "The potions were invented about fifteen years ago" he added as an after thought.

"Well excuse me for being raised by muggles that preferred to be..." Harry cut himself off, got up and stomped to the other end of the room. He started to mutter to himself and pace.

"So, he's a muggle-born?" Sal asked in confusion.

"No, his mother was. He is a half-blood" Draco replied as he watched Harry pace angrily. Emerald got up and cautiously approached Harry to try to calm him down.

"Why was he raised by muggles then?" Sal asked.

"Where the hell have you been for the past twenty years?" Snape demanded coldly. "How can you not know that your heir murdered his parents when he was a year and half old? He is Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and the chosen one. His godfather was convicted of a crime he didn't commit and sent to Azkaban. His parents were betrayed by their secret keeper. Their only other close friend was refused custody because he is a werewolf. The only family he has left is his aunt. She and her husband raised him" he added more calmly.

"My heir could not have killed anyone, because he is currently at home, in France, taking care of the clan and it's business" Sal explained calmly. "We usually don't pay attention to the outside world. We haven't dealt with the wizarding world in more than a hundred years. We hear rumors now and then, but that is all" he added seriously.

"There is a Dark Lord rampaging through England and Scotland. He claims to be your heir and is trying to purge the wizarding world of anyone with muggle blood, which is ironic considering he is a half-blood himself. His father was a muggle. Harry is prophesied as the only one able to kill him and save the wizarding world" Snape explained.

"The only way he could be a descendant of mine is if I had conceived a child with the demon witch that I spent a drunken night with before I was mated. I would really like to know how adults can put the weight of the world on a child's shoulders and expect him to save them. Has he been trained to fight or do you plan to just throw him to the wolves and hope for the best when the time comes?" Sal said coldly.

"Why the hell do you care? You left the wizarding world behind so you have no say in anything. Why don't you just crawl back under the rock you have been living under for the past century and leave us alone?" Draco demanded hotly earning himself a nasty glare from Slytherin.

"I will have you know that my friends and I left the wizarding world to get away from the prejudice that runs rampant through it. We wanted to live in peace and have for the last century. So, do **_NOT_** condemn our decisions without knowing the facts you pompous little ass" Sal stated harshly, causing Draco to flinch, and Lucius and Snape to scowl at him. "Now, do any of you know or care what Mr. Potter stopped himself from saying before he stormed off?" he asked more calmly. The three men shook their heads no.

"Potter doesn't talk about his family, not even with his friends. In fact I don't even know what their names are. If you really want to know anything about them you would have to ask Potter or perhaps Dumbledore. The Weasley family might know something, but I doubt it" Draco explained calmly. "I really don't care either. I might have if we were friends, but we're not and that is his fault. He refused my friendship when we met on the train to school when we were eleven" he added sullenly.

"Don't sulk, Draco" Lucius said absently.

"I am not sulking. I just think it's unfair that Potter gets all the attention from the wizarding world. He doesn't deserve it" Draco explained.

"Yes he does. Mr. Potter has defeated Voldemort once. He has also faced the madman several times and won or escaped each time. While you have done nothing to earn respect from anyone" Emerald explained as she rejoined them. Harry was still pacing and muttering at the other end of the room. "Now, about why we came here in the first place. Sal has agreed to look at your marks and see if there is anything he can do about them" she added calmly. The three wizards bared their left fore arms to show the marks. Sal looked at them closely than grabbed Draco's arm tightly, his hand over the mark. Sal started to hiss quietly. Everyone could feel the buildup of his magic as he and Draco began to glow. Sal left go suddenly and Draco slumped tiredly. Lucius and Severus looked at Draco's arm in surprise, the mark was gone.

"Did you know that he uses the marks to drain your magic and that if he dies anyone with the mark dies too?" Sal asked.

"_**WHAT**_?" Harry demanded loudly, they hadn't seen him approach them. "That means we have to remove the marks from all of his followers, except Bellatrix Lestrange, let that psychotic bitch die. The others will have to be rounded up and their marks removed before I kill him" Harry said. He seemed to be getting hysterical. He was getting himself so riled up that is magic started to pulse around him. "I can't believe this. How am I supposed to kill Voldemort without killing dozens of other people? A lot of them were forced to get the mark and serve him now to protect their families from him. I can't knowingly kill someone who is doing the only thing they can do to survive" he said hysterically. His magic suddenly lashed out at Lucius and Severus, knocking them off their beds, not harming Draco, Emerald or Sal. Harry forcibly reigned in his magic and then collapsed in exhaustion.

"What the hell did he do to them?" Draco demanded as he knelt down beside his father. He drew back in surprise when he noticed that his father's dark mark was gone. He quickly checked Severus and found the same thing, no dark mark.

"It seems that his magic decided to protect them by removing their marks for them. He has exhausted himself" Sal replied as he checked on Harry. "He will be unconscious for the rest of the day, at lest, a week at most, to replenish is magical reserves" he explained as he gently picked Harry up and laid him on a bed.

"Why would he want to protect two men he hates?" Draco asked as he and Emerald levitated his father and godfather onto beds.

"Just because he doesn't like someone doesn't mean he won't help them if he can. That is just the way he is" Emerald replied as she stood up straight.

"How would you know what he is like? You don't know him, you just met him today" Draco demanded hotly.

"I have known his kind before. They will help anyone they can when they can. They are extremely giving, and will sacrifice themselves and their own happiness for others" she explained calmly. She heard Draco snort.

"You are wrong, he is the most selfish and spoiled brat that I have ever met. He enjoys the attention he gets from the public. He drags other people into deadly situations and gets other people injured or killed and feels no remorse over it. He wouldn't help anyone unless he got something in return" Draco stated harshly.

"Do you really know anything about him or are you just spouting out what you think you know about him based on your own preconceived notions?" Sal asked coldly as he cast a monitoring charm on Harry. "Almost everything you just said describes only a few people I have met, you included" he explained as he turned around to face Draco, who was glaring at him. "Have you taken the time to get to know him, or did you shun him when he turned down your offer of friendship?" Sal asked curiously. He raised an eyebrow when Draco flushed slightly. "That is what I thought" he added calmly as he turned back to Harry. He conjured a chair and sat down.

"How long do you plan to sit there and watch over him?" Emerald asked as she straightened the blankets around Severus and Lucius.

"Just long enough for you guys to get lunch, which is in about twenty minutes. So, why don't you wake them up and get to the dinning hall?" he suggested calmly. Emerald did so and left the infirmary followed by Lucius, Draco, and Severus.

Chapter two

Draco studied the dinning room as he slowly ate his lunch. It reminded him of the great hall at Hogwarts. There were six tables spaced evenly across the hall. The tables were long enough to seat fifty people each. He was sitting between his father and godfather.

"Don't slouch, Draco" Lucius said quietly, causing Draco to straighten up.

"What has you in such a foul mood?" Severus asked before taking a bite of his food.

"Nothing really, just thinking" Draco replied quietly.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucius asked. He glanced at the demon beside him. The demon was about six foot tall with long silver hair, gold colored eyes, and markings on his face and wrists.

"I was just thinking that Slytherin was right about me not getting to know Potter after he refused my friendship on the train. I had decided that if he wouldn't be my friend then he would be my enemy. Not exactly the smartest decision of my life" Draco replied with a sigh.

"I didn't get to know him either. I treated him as if he were James Potter instead, now it's too late to change" Severus stated calmly. Lucius was about to say something when the demon beside him stiffened up and started to sniff at the air. He looked in the same direction as the demon and saw that Potter had just entered the room with Salazar Slytherin. He was confused for a moment until he realized that this was the same demon that had tried to get into the infirmary, which meant that Potter was his mate.

"We have to get Potter out of here" he hissed to Draco as the demon beside him seemed to get more agitated the closer that Potter got to them. Draco looked confused but nodded anyway as he nudged Severus to get his attention. Lucius jerked his head slightly towards the demon and they understood immediately. The three wizards stood slowly and made their way towards Potter.

"Mr. Potter, it would be best if you left this room immediately" Severus said as soon as they were close enough.

"Why?" Harry asked as they ushered him through the doors. As soon as the doors closed behind them and Salazar they hurried Harry away from the dinning hall. Salazar pulled them into a Library down the hall from the dinning hall.

"What is going on?" Sal asked.

"I figured out that Mr. Potter is that demon's mate" Lucius replied. "He was sitting beside me, though I didn't know it at the time. He was fine until Mr. Potter entered the room. So, we need a scent blocking charm cast on Mr. Potter immediately" he explained, watching Harry carefully. Harry sank to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Why can't I have a normal life, why do I have to be so fucking special?" Harry asked then hid his face against his knees. Draco snorted in amusement, earning a glare from Harry.

"Why are you complaining?" Draco asked with contempt. "Go lap up the attention like you always do" he added with a sneer. Harry stood up slowly, still glaring at Draco.

"Listen to me, you pompous little fucker, I don't like the attention like you would. I would much prefer to live a nice quiet life as a normal person. I am sick of being hailed as a hero one minute and then called the next dark lord the next moment. I would prefer to disappear and not be seen again, but I can't, I have to save all the little cowards, like you, from an insane maniac and protect the world from another Hitler. It's bad enough that the only family I have left hate me because I'm magical, I don't want to think what they would say or do if they find out that I'm the mate of a male demon" he explained carefully, then took a deep breath. "**_SO BACK OFF AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!_**" he screamed at the same time that his magic was released in a pulse of power that knocked both Malfoy men, Snape and Sal off of their feet. Harry reigned in his magic and stood in the middle of the room breathing heavily.

"If you don't like the attention you get, than why are you on the quidditch team, why are you always rushing into dangerous situations and why did you enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year?" Draco asked with a sneer as he stood up.

"Unlike you, I earned my place on the quidditch team. I didn't put my name in the goblet, which was done by Barty Crouch Jr. while he was posing as Mad-Eye Moody. The dangerous situations wouldn't have happened if the adults in the school would actually pay attention to what is going on around them, like Snape does" Harry explained carefully. "I didn't want to face a possessed teacher, a giant three-headed dog, a basilisk, or Death Eaters. I nearly died during each of those encounters. The basilisk was the easiest to deal with and it bit me as I shoved a sword through it's skull to kill it" he took a deep breath. "Would you have gone into the Chamber of Secrets and faced a basilisk to save a friend, would you have faced a three-headed dog, Devil's Snare, a giant chess set, and a teacher possessed by Voldemort to save the school, would you have faced a twelve-foot mountain troll to save an innocent person's life?" he asked coldly. He took another deep breath. "So, you tell me, would you willingly face every thing I have to save other people or would you have run for the hills like a coward?" He asked snidely. Draco opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by Salazar.

"Are you talking about the basilisk that was in my private work rooms at the school?" Sal asked.

"Do you mean the rooms accessed by a secret passage in the third floor girl's bathroom that can only be opened by a parselmouth?" Harry asked. Sal nodded. "Yes that basilisk. Why?" Harry asked.

"She was mine, I put her there to protect my potions lab" Sal explained. "Why did you kill her?" he asked sullenly, causing the other four to stare at him like Sal was an idiot.

"I had no choice but to kill it. She was being controlled by Voldemort and had petrified several students, a cat, and a ghost" Harry explained. "The only good thing that came out of that situation was Lockhart erasing his own memories. He tried to obliviate me and a friend of mine with a damaged wand and the charm backfired on him" he explained with a snicker.

"I always wondered what happened to that idiot" Snape said.

"Wait that means that Mr. Potter is a parselmouth" Sal said, causing Harry's expression to darken.

"Yes I am, because Voldemort transferred some of his abilities to me when he tried to kill me and failed" Harry explained darkly.

"That ability can _**NOT**_ be transferred, magically or otherwise, from one person to another. It's impossible for you to be a parselmouth unless you are descended from a parselmouth. That trait is only passed down through members of my family" Sal explained coolly.

"That's not possible, Lily Evans was a muggle-born and James Potter was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, so Mr. Potter can not be related to you" Lucius explained.

"Actually, my mother was adopted when she was six months old. She was orphaned when her birth parents were killed in a train wreck. I don't know if she was muggle-born, pure-blood or half-blood." Harry said as he sat down on the floor.

"How do you know that?" Severus asked in surprise.

"I found her adoption papers in a box in my aunt's attic. There was a page added at the back that explained what happened to her birth-parents. It said that she was with a babysitter while her parents went out to dinner together. They were on their way home when the train derailed. She was left at an orphanage a few days later with a note explaining what had happened. The only clue about who her parents were was that their last name was Prince. I don't think my mother knew about it. I don't think Aunt Petunia knows either" Harry explained, not noticing that Snape had paled when Harry mentioned the name Prince.

"Did you say Prince?" Lucius asked sharply.

"Yes. Why?" Harry asked.

"The Prince family was a well known pure-blood family. They were dark witches and wizards. They were thought to have died out when Abraham Prince and his wife, Amelia, were killed in a train wreck caused by Voldemort. He attacked the train because he knew they were on it and angry at them for not joining him. Everyone assumed their daughter, Lilith, was killed and her body burned to ashes in the explosion caused by the fire igniting the diesel fuel" Lucius explained shakily. "Abraham's sister, Eileen, was devastated at losing her brother, sister-in-law, and niece" he added quietly.

"Eileen Prince mourned their deaths for the rest of her life. She died during my fifth year at Hogwarts" Snape explained shakily. He looked at Harry. "Eileen Prince was my mother. Lily was my cousin and I didn't know it. My best friend, she was like a sister to me, was my cousin. That would make you my second cousin, Mr. Potter" he explained carefully. He watched Harry carefully as the teen paled and started shaking.

"I can't deal with this right now. I have too much going on at the moment and we have to figure out how to get home" Harry said shakily.

**_A/N I hope you enjoy it so far. Please read and review_**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the four founders

_**A/N and DICLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or InuYasha. Read, enjoy, and review please.**_

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry stared out of the window in his warded room. He had refused to leave his room since he had learned that he was related to Snape, three days earlier. A knock on his door drew his attention away from the window.

"Come in" he called, knowing that the only person to visit him would be his hostess. He smiled as Emerald entered the room and closed the door.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat down at the desk in the room. She had become concerned after Harry' first day of self-imposed isolation.

"OK, I guess" he replied with a shrug as he turned back to the window. "I'm just a little overwhelmed. I had enough problems without everything that has happened since I got here. I noticed that you get the _Daily Prophet _here" he said gesturing to the snowy owl perched on the foot-board of the bed.

"Actually, no we don't. We don't even have owls here to deliver them. I'm trying to figure out how it even got here" Emerald explained, gesturing at the owl. "We are so heavily warded here that post owls _can't _get through. The floo network is only active for very short periods of time and only _outgoing_ portkeys work here, for security reasons. I don't like the idea of my wards being breached by a post owl" Emerald was getting upset, Harry could tell. "Can you explain to me exactly _how_ that owl got past my wards and where it came from?" she demanded as she stood up and started pacing. She didn't notice Harry flinch when she raised her voice.

"She's mine, her name is Hedwig. I don't know how she got here. She has always been able to find me, even through wards" Harry explained cautiously as he slowly shifted away from his hostess. "My headmaster said something about Hedwig's bond with me being stronger than most familiar bonds when I asked him about it". Harry continued shifting away from her until he was pressed against the wall beside the bathroom door. He had just reached for the door knob when Emerald spun around to face him. He froze in fear when she glared at him. Emerald noticed his fear and became concerned when he started shaking.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked gently as she started moving towards him slowly. She stopped and backed away quickly when he slid to floor and curled up into a fetal position. She rushed to the door leading to the hallway and pulled the braided rope hanging beside it. She only had to wait for a few minutes for the knock on the door signaling the arrival of her personal healer. She let the badger demon in and quickly explained what had happened. She waited while the healer coaxed Harry into bed and examined him. "What's wrong with him?" she asked concernedly as the healer gave Harry a sleeping potion. The healer waited until he was asleep before turning to Emerald with a very stern expression on her face.

"You scared him so much that he had a panic attack. I did a deep medical history scan on him and found evidence of severe malnutrition and abuse. I don't want to know what kind of emotional or psychological abuse he may have suffered from." She sighed heavily as she sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"What can we do for him Helga?" Emerald asked as she sat on Harry's other side.

"I don't know. We will have to be careful, one wrong move and he could snap. Perhaps we should bring the others in on this, they may be able to help us. I have never had to help someone who has been abused in _any_ way. I'm just a healer of the body not the mind" she explained then she brushed his hair away from his forehead. Emerald became even more concerned when Helga gasped and her eyes went wide. She was extremely surprised when Helga conjured a corporeal patronous and sent the glowing winged snake out the door and down the hall.

"What's going on, Helga? Who did you send that patronous to and why?" Emerald asked as Helga started pacing and muttering to herself. Helga turned toward her and Emerald could see the worry in her eyes.

"Please wait for the others and will try to explain everything, I hope" Helga pleaded quietly. Emerald nodded and they waited for fifteen minutes for the knock on the door signaling the arrival of the others. When the knock finally came Helga opened the door to admit Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw.

"What's going on Helga and why did you summon us to this room?" Salazar asked as he moved towards Helga. He stopped and glanced at the bed when he noticed that they weren't the only ones in the room.

"He can't hear us, I cast a silencing charm around him and the bed" she explained calmly. She then looked at Rowena and Godric. "It's happening and he's the one" she said, pointing at Harry. Helga wasn't surprised when Godric and Rowena paled. "He has the mark on his forehead" she added quietly then conjured seats for everyone.

"What are you talking about, what's happening?" Salazar demanded as everyone sat down.

"War" Helga, Rowena, and Godric said solemnly.


	3. Chapter 3: Explainations

**Demon's Mate**

**A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or InuYasha.**

**In this story Harry is Sixteen. Sirius is alive so is Dumbledore**

**Read and Enjoy**

_Last Time_

"_He can't hear us, I cast a silencing _charm_around him and the bed" she explained calmly. She then looked at Rowena and Godric. "It's happening and he's the one" she said, pointing at Harry. Helga wasn't surprised when Godric and Rowena paled. "He has the mark on his forehead" she added quietly then conjured seats for everyone._

"_What are you talking about, what's happening?" Salazar demanded as everyone sat down._

"_War" Helga, Rowena, and Godric said solemnly._

**Chapter 3**

"What do mean?" Salazar asked as he got comfortable in the chair Helga had conjured for him. The others got comfortable as well while Helga gathered her thoughts before she started talking. Godric charmed a quill to write down everything that was said.

"About fifteen years after you left the school we decided to search for you to make amends. We had only been traveling a few months when we met a seer in Japan. She was an elderly human woman that was gathering herbs along the path we were following at the time. We asked her if she had seen you, but instead of answering she went into a trance. When she did start to speak it was in a hollow voice. She said: _'In about a thousand years you will meet the heir of four, touched by lightening and death,__orphaned and scarred, he will bring light to the world, with his mate fighting by his side, pure of soul and a heart of gold, he will love and protect fiercely those he calls friends and family. Loyal, Brave, Cunning, and Intelligent, he will bring together the four strongest families and inherit their school. Child of two through his father, child of two through his mother. His life shadowed in darkness and filled with pain and sadness. He'll fight to free the oppressed and bring peace to the world. To survive__he will need his mate, family, and friends, without them he will perish.'_After she spoke and came out of the trance we convinced her to stay with us for the night, because it was getting dark and her home village was quite a distance away. We didn't want her to be attacked and injured or killed" Helga took a deep breath and allowed Rowena to continue for her.

"We spoke with her for a few hours before bedding down for the night. We found out that her name was _Otome_ and she was a _miko_ with a few extra abilities. She had purification powers like any normal shrine maiden, but she also had the powers of a witch and was a seer. She was about to be cast out of her village for being a witch. The villagers feared her even though she helped them when they asked. We allowed her to travel with us until we found another village for her to live in with another elderly _miko_ who needed help to protect the villagers from rouge low-level demons and train a younger _miko _to take over when she passed away. The girl she was training couldn't have been older than twelve. We stayed a few days to make sure that the villagers wouldn't react badly to her presence after seeing her in the company of demons or because of her extra abilities. We also helped to ward the village and surrounding forest against the demons that had been attacking them for no reason. It was such a small village that we weren't worried about humans trying to do anything to them, I don't even remember the name of the village anymore". This time Godric took over the story when Rowena stopped speaking.

"The village was called _Choho_[1],it later became _Edo,_and later still it became part of modern day Tokyo. It was so small because it wasn't very old at the time, maybe five years old at the most. I never mentioned it, but I visited that village every twenty years or so until about two hundred years ago. Anyway, after we left the village we headed west, it was a couple of weeks later that we finally came across you. We had planed to tell you about it but, when we found you, you were in the middle of a battle trying to protect the western lord and his family. We assisted in the battle and nursing the wounded. We had forgotten about the prophesy by the time the battle ended two days later. After that every time I would remember it something else would come up and I'd forget about it again" Helga and Rowena nodded in agreement of Godric's last statement. Godric relaxed back into his chair as he allowed Salazar to think about everything for a few minutes. Gordric glanced at Emerald, who had moved to a corner away from them and the bed, but his attention was drawn back to Salazar when he started speaking.

"Your telling me that he is the subject of not one, but _two_ prophesies?" Sal demanded as he stood up and started pacing and muttering to himself. The others heard him and watched him in confusion. "How is a barely sixteen year old boy supposed to fight in a war that he should have had no part in? How in the name of all that is sacred does _anyone_expect a child to be a soldier in a war that started before he was even born?" he demanded loudly then started hissing in parseltounge. His anger was very evident to his audience. His magic started to pulse around him as he continued to pace.

"What do you mean I am the subject of two prophesies?" Harry demanded from the bed, gaining the attention of everyone. Salazar, Rowena, Helga, and Godric looked at Harry in surprise.

"How did you hear us? I cast a silencing charm around your bed" Helga asked as she approached the bed. Harry was sitting up with his back against the head board, glaring at Salazar.

"Silencing charms stopped working on me unless **_I _**cast the spell myself. Now explain to me what you were talking about" Harry said as he continued to glare at Salazar.

"They can explain everything to you as we eat lunch in here" Emerald stated before calling for a servantto bring lunch. She conjured a table and another chair for Harry. After lunch was brought to them they all sat down and the four founders explained what they could while they ate.

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I'm in the middle of moving and everything is a little hectic at the moment. I will update as soon has I can.**_

_**FOOTNOTES [1]-Don't know if this is true, but it is the name of a very early era of Japanese history, between 950 and 1000 AD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry for the long wait. **

**Still sorting out my stuff since the move.**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_+parseltounge+_

**Read and Enjoy!!!**

_**LAST TIME**_

_"What do you mean I am the subject of two prophesies?" Harry demanded from the bed, gaining the attention of everyone. Salazar, Rowena, Helga, and Godric looked at Harry in surprise._

_"How did you hear us? I cast a silencing charm around your bed" Helga asked as she approached the bed. Harry was sitting up with his back against the head board, glaring at Salazar._

_"Silencing charms stopped working on me unless I cast the spell myself. Now explain to me what you were talking about" Harry said as he continued to glare at Salazar._

_"They can explain everything to you as we eat lunch in here" Emerald stated before calling for a servant to bring lunch. She conjured a table and another chair for Harry. After lunch was brought to them they all sat down and the four founders explained what they could while they ate._

**CHAPTER 4**

After a large lunch and extensive explanations Harry started pacing around his room. He was agitated beyond belief. Everything they had told him just made his life more complicated. He had made plans ahead of time and now his plans had to be changed to include people he didn't want to involve in battles. He let out a sigh of frustration and turned to face the founders.

"I don't care what a prophesy says, I will _**NOT**_force anyone into a war that is not theirs to fight. I have enough problems allowing my friends to fight" he said as he sat back down at the table. "Now, what about my mate and how do I avoid him until I leave?" he asked with a sigh, closing his eyes. He didn't see the looks the founders and Emerald exchanged.

"Mr. Potter, you can't avoid Sesshomaru until you leave" Emerald said as she stared at him.

"Why not?" Harry asked, frustrated.

"There are several reasons. First, we don't know how long you'll be here. Two, Sesshomaru won't let you avoid him. And the third reason is because if you do manage to avoid him he could take it as a rejection and it could kill him, depending on how strong his will to live is" Salazar explained carefully.

"What do you mean it could kill him?" Harry asked reluctantly. Rowena took up the explanations from there.

"He means what he said. All demons have what we call an inner-beast or just beast for short. If a demon's beast believes that it is being rejected by it's chosen mate it can go into a deep depression. It usually leads to the demon's death, not always but usually. It is rare for a demon to survive rejection or the death of their mate. The only known cases of a demon surviving either is when the demon in question had a very strong will to live or a very strong reason to survive. As a matter of fact the only demon to survive the death of his first mate was Sesshomaru's father, and that was because Sesshomaru was still extremely young and needed his father to raise him. The only demon to survive being rejected was a wolf demon named Koga and that was because he was trying to avenge the deaths of almost his entire pack, only he and two others had survived and it took them two or three years to take down the one responsible and they had help" she explained carefully. She watched as Harry seemed to shrink in on himself.

"I can't do that to someone, but I don't know anything about him. What am going to do?" he asked quietly."And what do you mean I can't leave yet?" he suddenly demanded, sitting up straighter.

"He means that we have yet to figure out how you got here, who sent you here, or why you were sent here. That, and we have gotten word of a possible attack on a nearby town that could take place within the next month. For you to leave someone would have to escort you to your destination, to make sure you make it, and we just _**CAN'T**___afford to be shorthanded when the attack comes. So, you will have to remain here for at least a month, unless we can't figure out how you got here by then. Then it will be longer" Emerald explained. Harry just stared at them for a few moments before he started to glare at them.

"So you're telling me that Snape, the Malfoys and I are all to be held here, against our will, until _you_ decide we are allowed to leave?" Harry asked, his voice sounding deceptively calm. When Emerald nodded he stood up and started pacing _+Stupid, inconsiderate, arrogant people think that they can hold people prisoner when we haven't done anything wrong. I have to get back to England. Unlike them I have an actual war to fight+_ he hissed, forgetting for a moment that someone else could understand him. He sat down with a sigh and was about to say something in english, whena loud noise outside the door drew everyone's attention. Harry and Emerald had just stood up when the door slammed open and both Malfoy men and Snape stumbled into the room, falling to the floor. Harry looked out through the doorway and saw a tall man with silver hair, gold eyes, and markings on his face standing there growling at the men on the floor. He was about to get the silver-haired man's attention when Emerald stopped him.

"Don't move, that is Sesshomaru, your mate. If you move, he will try to get through the wards on the door and get to you" she whispered. Snape finally got to his feet and slammed the door shut and slumped against it.

"What happened?" Harry asked when he noticed that Lucius had a nasty cut on his arm. Both blonds got to there feet before they said anything.

"We were told that Emerald was here so we were coming to see her. We had just gotten to the door when he attacked us. I don't know why" Draco explained as they sat on Harry's bed and Snape healed Lucius' arm.

_**A/N: Sorry about they delay. I'm still in the processes of getting things arranged since I moved. I hope you enjoy the story so far. I will update as soon as I can. **_


	5. Chapter 5

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_+parseltounge+_

_**Read and Enjoy!!!**_

**LAST TIME:**

"_So you're telling me that Snape, the Malfoys and I are all to be held here, against our will, until you decide we are allowed to leave?" Harry asked, his voice sounding deceptively calm. When Emerald nodded he stood up and started pacing _**+Stupid, inconsiderate, arrogant people think that they can hold people prisoner when we haven't done anything wrong. I have to get back to England. Unlike them I have an actual war to fight+** _he hissed, forgetting for a moment that someone else could understand him. He sat down with a sigh and was about to say something in english, when a loud noise outside the door drew everyone's attention. Harry and Emerald had just stood up when the door slammed open and both Malfoy men and Snape stumbled into the room, falling to the floor. Harry looked out through the doorway and saw a tall man with silver hair, gold eyes, and markings on his face standing there growling at the men on the floor. He was about to get the silver-haired man's attention when Emerald stopped him._

"_Don't move, that is Sesshomaru, your mate. If you move, he will try to get through the wards on the door and get to you" she whispered. Snape finally got to his feet and slammed the door shut and slumped against it._

"_What happened?" Harry asked when he noticed that Lucius had a nasty cut on his arm. Both blonds got to their feet before they said anything._

"_We were told that Emerald was here so we were coming to see her. We had just gotten to the door when he attacked us. I don't know why" Draco explained as they sat on Harry's bed and Snape healed Lucius' arm._

**NOW:**

Harry sighed heavily as he stared out his bedroom window at the large garden below him. Being two floors above the ground allowed him to see a great deal of the area behind the building he was currently living in. He was still thinking about everything that had been revealed to him the previous day. _"Apparently Mr. Malfoy had my scent on him and that was why Sesshomaru attacked him" _he thought as he moved towards his bed. _"At least my so-called mate is good looking, but I still don't know anything about him. Perhaps I should ask Emerald if there is any way that I can spend time with him without him wanting to mate with me immediately"._ His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in" he called. He was surprised when the door was opened by Godric Gryffindor.

"How are holding up?" Godric asked as he closed the door.

"OK, I guess" Harry replied as he sat on the edge of his bed. "I was just wondering if there is anyway that Sesshomaru and I could spend some time together to get to know each other" he added as an after thought.

"Perhaps, but I would have to discuss it with Emerald first" Godric replied with a frown. "It would involve _at least_ one very strong spell to help protect you from mating before you're ready. I actually came here to get a few drops of your blood"

"What do you need my blood for?" Harry asked suspiciously. He knew for a fact that most types of blood magic were illegal, the only ones not illegal were blood adoptions, certain transactions at Gringotts, and potions that needed your blood to prove your ancestry.

"We need it for an ancestry potion that Salazar is working on" Godric replied. "What did you think I was going to do with your blood?" he asked with a frown. He raised an eyebrow when Harry blushed slightly.

"Oh" Harry replied lamely. Then he sat up straight with a frown. "Why can't you bring the potion here, or me to the potion?" he asked, suspicious again. Harry was surprised when Godric opened the door and sent a Gryphon patronus flying down the hall. Godric shut the door and turned back to Harry.

"I think that they just wanted me out of the room. I'm a disaster when it comes to making potions, so they wanted me away from Sal as he worked" he explained ruefully.

"I am terrible at potions myself, but I think that is because of bad teaching. Don't get me wrong, Snape is an excellent potions master but he sucks at teaching" Harry said as Godric conjured a chair and sat down.

"Salazar said that you're from Great Britain, so that means that you went to Hogwarts, correct?" Gryffindor asked, Harry just nodded quietly. "What was your headmaster thinking when he hired an incompetent teacher like that?"

"Snape is not incompetent, he just shouldn't be teaching. Besides, he was hired for his protection" Harry explained indignantly.

"What do you mean 'his protection'?" Godric demanded.

"That is Snape's story to tell if he wants you to know, which I doubt, not mine" Harry replied as he got up and started to pace. Godric opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it when someone knocked on the door. Harry opened the door to admit Salazar, Helga, Rowena, Emerald, Snape, and both Malfoy men. Harry noticed that Salazar was carrying a small potion vial filled with a blue colored potion.

"Mr. Potter, I need a long piece of parchment. I need to soak it with this potion, cast a spell, then you need to put at least two drops of your blood on it. After your blood is added it should only be a few minutes before we have your entire ancestry written out for us" Salazar explained as everyone either sat on the bed or conjured chairs to sit on. Harry just nodded and went to the small desk in the corner of his room. He returned to the group with a piece of parchment and handed it to Salazar. Harry watched in silence as Salazar laid the parchment flat on the small bedside table and poured the potion on it, then Slytherin waved his wand over it and muttered an incantation that Harry couldn't hear. Snape conjured a small dagger and handed it to Harry.

"Prick your finger and put at least two, but no more than five, drops of blood on the parchment. The more blood you add the more of your family tree it will reveal" he explained as Harry to the dagger. Harry did as he was told, adding five drops, then sat on the bed and healed his finger. Harry noticed that the parchment had started glowing as soon as he had added the second drop of blood.

"The parchment will continue to glow until the spell is finished. When the glow subsides we can see who you are related to and how" Salazar explained as he watched the parchment intently. Twenty minutes and a large lunch later the glow finally subsided and Harry picked up the parchment. The other occupants were confused when he snorted then blinked a few times. Finally Harry's expression settled into one of confusion.

"Um...Who are Myrddin Emrys, Morgaine, and Arthur Pendragon?" Harry asked.

"WHAT?" everyone else shouted, causing Harry to jump slightly in surprise.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I Do NOT own Harry Potter or InuYasha or any other recognizable**_

_**characters that I may add later on in the story. If you have any questions **_

_**about a character you do not recognize say so in a review and I will try to**_

_**answer them. **_

_**LAST TIME**_

_"Prick your finger and put at least two, but no more than five, drops of blood on the parchment. The more blood you add the more of your family tree it will reveal" he explained as Harry to the dagger. Harry did as he was told, adding five drops, then sat on the bed and healed his finger. Harry noticed that the parchment had started glowing as soon as he had added the second drop of blood._

"_The parchment will continue to glow until the spell is finished. When the glow subsides we can see who you are related to and how" Salazar explained as he watched the parchment intently. Twenty minutes and a large lunch later the glow finally subsided and Harry picked up the parchment. The other occupants were confused when he snorted then blinked a few times. Finally Harry's expression settled into one of confusion._

"_Um...Who are Myrddin Emrys, Morgaine, and Arthur Pendragon?" Harry asked._

"_WHAT?" everyone else shouted, causing Harry to jump slightly in surprise._

_**CHAPTER 6:**_

Harry was startled when the parchment was snatched out of his hands. He looked up to see everyone but Emerald with looks of complete shock. Emerald, however, was the one now reading the parchment and muttering to herself. She seemed to be trying to figure something out because he heard her say "That's how they're related now what about her" and then she continued to mutter. It was about ten minutes later that she finally sighed and turned to the others, who by that time had calmed down and sat in conjured chairs. They seemed to have decided to talk amongst them selves and sat away from Harry, who looked upset about the arrangement. She sighed again as she moved towards them. When she was close enough she cleared her throat to get their attention. She glanced at Harry, who had moved to the other side of the room to the window and was staring out at the grounds below.

"Do you enjoy hurting him?" she demanded quietly as she glared at the others.

"What do you mean? We haven't done anything to him" Snape hissed back just as quietly. The others just looked confused. Emerald looked like she wanted to slap Snape.

"Are you really that blind?" She demanded harshly. "Or do you just not care that he feels like he is being shunned by the only people here he knows? Can't you see that he has just distanced himself from you, because he believes that is want you want?" she hissed as she pointed across the room to Harry who was still staring out the window furthest from them.

"He's just upset because he isn't getting all of the attention he is used to" Snape replied with a sneer. He suddenly found himself on the floor with sore jaw.

"You will not speak to me like that in my home" Emerald hissed quietly, shaking her right hand. "You are no longer allowed in this room Mr. Snape, leave quietly or else" she added coldly as Snape stood up.

"You have no say in what I do. I am not leaving Potter alone with any of you" Snape snapped as he rubbed his jaw. "Especially after being punched by you. I have more say in the boy's life than you do. I'm related to the brat you are not" he added with a smirk.

"That may be, but this is my home. What I say goes in this house. Besides, you are not the only one in this room related to Mr. Potter" Emerald stated with a smirk of her own, earning a few raised eyebrows and a glare from laid the parchment on the table. Godric snatched it up before anyone else could.

"OK, let's see. Salazar's great-great-great-great grand-daughter married Helga's great-great-great-great grand-son, both humans, and had a daughter named Amelia who married Abraham Prince and gave birth to Lilith,who was later adopted by Richard and Rose Evans, who named her Lily Rose Evans. My great-great-great-great grand-daughter married Rowena's great-great-great-great grand-son and had a son named Charles Potter who married Isabella Dumbledore and had James. James Potter married Lily Evans and they had Harry" he explained. "It appears that each of us had a great-great grandchild that was more human than demon for some reason" he added in confusion. Helga suddenly snapped her fingers.

"Remember that strange plague, about two hundred years ago, it lasted about five years. It affected **all** pregnant demons and caused them to give birth to half demons. That is about the time our great-great grand-children would have been born. So, those children married/mated with humans. Their children were more human than demon so they married humans, diluting the demon blood further" she explained carefully.

"What matters at the moment is the fact that Mr. Potter has four relatives in this room besides Snape" Emerald interrupted as she continued to smirk at Snape. "Which means he has plenty of representation for any discussions that are had" she added.

"So , Potter is part demon?" Lucius asked with a sneer, earning glares from the four founders.

"Actually, all wizards and witches are part demon, it is because of the demon blood that they have magic. People you call 'squibs' just don't have enough demon blood left in them to be able to do magic. What you call 'muggle-born' are people who are children of non-magic descendants of demons" Rowena explained as she snatched the parchment away from Godric. Before anymore could be said Harry interrupted them.

"Nobody answered my question" he said. " Who are Myrddin Emrys, Morgaine, and Arthur Pendragon?" he asked again. The others looked at each other before Salazar decided to explain.

" Myrddin Emrys, Morgaine, and Arthur Pendragon are Merlin, Morgan Le-Fay, and King Arthur of the round table, respectively" Sal explained calmly. Harry blinked a few times before he fainted.

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, things have been hectic for me because I was ill for awhile. I will try to up date within the next week or so.**_


End file.
